


The Beast Was Red. Was Not. A Lie?

by Adaney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaney/pseuds/Adaney
Summary: There were tales of a beast with a woman's face, paint smeared and sneering, barren and terrible. All you knew was your neck of the woods laid undisturbed.
Relationships: Original Troll Character(s) & Original Troll Character(s) (Homestuck)
Kudos: 1





	The Beast Was Red. Was Not. A Lie?

There were tales of a beast who stalked the woods with the face of a woman and many others. She who doled out justice with the same hand that dealt cruelty in equal measure. Judge, jury, and Executioner wrapped in the shell of a smile that listened and knew the hearts of lesser men than I. We were lovers and friends on a scale that was as immeasurable as the contents of a heart. 

I knew her bleeding heart and saddened eyes. I recalled them with such clarity in my dreams that they told me her hold on me was absolute. That this was real.

When I left she remained and watched me retreat to the one place she could not follow, but I lingered in the form of a child. I lingered in the shape of familiar hands and soft, understanding eyes.

“My name is Ruarri.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> More context. The woman is the same fantroll from the Journal Entries fic, at this point in the timeline Artessa. There's some backstory here that's probably not worth going into, but the troll named Ruarri is essentially a reincarnation/descendent of their matesprit from several identities and perigees ago. A millennia, even.


End file.
